In Dreams We Meet
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U There's a mysterious person Bulma is seeing in her dreams. In fact it's the man of her dreams. Who could it be?
1. Till We meet Again

Disclaimer: As much as this pains me to say.... i don't own DBZ, there are you happy? :(  
  
A/n: This is a story of Bulm and Vegeta having an unknown bond for each other.  
  
  
  
*...*=mean thoughts.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Till We meet Again  
  
  
  
  
Atop a cliff, the breeze is cool and yet comforting. A young woman waits for her lover to arrive. Leaning agaist a tree at the tip of the cliff, surveying her surroundings, soft quiet ocean, the moonlight, pure peace. The young woman waits for her lover, she holds her self to keep herself warm. Her lover, oh how she missed him. The young woman sighed and stared into the litted oceans depths. Suddenly his arms encircled her and made her warm.  
  
  
"You came!"  
  
  
"Yeah I did." The Lover whispered to the young girl as he held her in a gentle embrace.  
  
  
The young woman hugged her lover lovingly and kissed him on the cheek. For some reason, the moon only lit things that were pure, the young couple still didn't have a true love for one another, so they couldn't see each others faces.  
  
  
"When will I be able to see you?" the young girl asked sadly.  
  
  
"If I knew that I'd already have seen your face." he said reasuringly.  
  
  
The couple turned to the ocean and held each other. They both stared at the litted ocean's depths and sighed in unison. How come there love wasn't pure? Surely the reason would come out soon. The young woman laid her head on her lovers shoulder and sighed peacefully. Her lover stroked her hair softly.  
  
  
"I have to go."  
  
  
"But you just got here.  
  
  
"I HAVE to, okay?" her lover demanded.  
  
  
"Fine then." the young girl sighed.  
  
  
The Lover kissed the woman passionalely and wiped away the tear that fell from her eye and slid down on her cheek.  
  
  
"Till we meet again."  
  
  
"Till we meet again." the young girl replied.  
  
  
The couple hugged each other and the lover dissapeared. The woman held her self once more, trying to keep herself warm and whispered "Till we meet again" in the cool night's air.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
"WOMAN!!!!"  
  
  
* Beep Beep Beep *  
  
  
"Shimatta."  
  
  
Bulma cursed to herself. Being woken by the Prince and a alarm clock wasn't the most comforting feeling in the world. Bulma sat upright and held herself. She touched her lips softly and felt a mysterious warmth. Yes her lips were warm from her life, but they were warmer for some reason.  
  
  
*Maybe my lips are still warm from "His" kiss. Oh Lover, I wish I knew who you were* Bulma thought to herself.  
  
  
For the past couple of weeks, Bulma had been having dreams of a mysterious man, her lover. The man of her dreams was in her dreams. Bulma flipped her legs out from under the security of the sheets and forced herself to get up.  
  
  
"WOMAN!!!!!!!" Vegeta continued to scream.  
  
  
Alright, don't get you're dick in a knot!" Bulma shot back.  
  
  
"Damn you woman, Hurry up. I need to eat before I train."  
  
  
"Geez! I said hold on."  
  
  
Bulma went to her closet and put on some white shorts and a big black Capsule Corp shirt. She put her hair in a pony tail and stomped downstairs to fix "The Prince" his breakfast. She entered the kitchen and was greeted by daggers, shot by Vegeta's eyes. There he was, no shirt on, black spandex shorts, sitting at the kitchen table, a fork in his right hand, and a knife in his left hand.  
  
  
"Woman! Hurry up!"  
  
  
"Fuck off Vegeta! I'll go at and speed I damn well please." Bulma replied confidently.  
  
  
The Prince hmphed under his breath and continued to wait patiently.  
  
  
*Well atleast he is using silverware.* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma opened the cabinet and brought out the ingredients to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It only took 30 minuets but she finished. The Prince woofed his food down and was on his way to leave to begin his extensive training.  
  
  
"What? No "Thankyou Woman"?" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
  
"In you're dreams!"  
  
  
Vegeta flinched, shrugged it off, and left the kitchen. Bulma stared curiously at Vegeta and shrugged off her worry and went to her lab to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I continue? Give me 5 - 10 reviews and the show will go on! Ja ne' 


	2. The Eyes of My Lover

Disclaimer: As much as this pains me to say.... i don't own DBZ, there are you happy? :(  
  
  
A/n: This is a story of Bulm and Vegeta having an unknown bond for each other.  
  
  
  
*...*=mean thoughts.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The Eyes of My Lover  
  
  
  
  
Many hours later...............  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stretched her sore limbs and scratched her head. She gave a yawn and rose from her chair. She was so busy working that she didn't even eat lunch. Bulma went to the kitchen and started dinner. Vegeta entered silently and sat down. Bulma was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the Prince's presence.  
  
  
"Woman, where's my dinner?"  
  
  
"If you noticed, I'm maiking it now!"  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed and sat down. Bulma finished creating the meal and placed it before the Prince. She suddenly lost her appetite when the Prince arrived. So she just took a sandwich and went to her room. Vegeta noticed Bulma's uneasiness, but ignored it and contiuned to eat. Bulma entered her room and ate her sandwich, she looked to her bed and sighed.  
  
  
*The only place I'll be able to be with my true love IS in my dreams.*  
  
  
Bulma sighed once more, finished her meal, and left to go take a shower. After her shower, Bulma felt a little better, she slipped on her nightgown and climbed into bed, hoping that she'd be reunited with her Lover again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
There she layed, on a hill covered with a thin layer of fallen cherry blossoms. She layed beneath the tree, and let the streams of sunlight hit her body. This was bliss. She was in the nightgown she just put on. It was lightly raining, which made her surroundings sound lovely, as if playing a medley to sooth her. She laid her back of the moist soft ground and starred into the limbs of the tree hovering above her. She sighed contently, then a sillouet covered her body. She turned around and saw her lover.  
  
  
"You came back. I take it you'll be leaving soon?" Bulma assumed sadly.  
  
  
"No, not today."  
  
  
Bulma's "Lover" sat down beside Bulma and stared at the on going Cherry Blossom tree. Just thinking.  
  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to see each other soon?"  
  
  
"I don't know." her lover said quietly.  
  
  
"Oh....do you know me?  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Like, do you KNOW me? Do you know what I like? Etc." Bulma pursued  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Can you tell me about you?"  
  
  
"I'm afraid I can't: her lover refused.  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"You wouldn't like to see who I really am. I'm feared by all."  
  
  
"I don't care. Even though these are my dreams, I feel I'm in love with you."  
  
  
Bulma's Lover stepped back. Bulma approached him slowly. Her Lover backed into a tree, almost scared.  
  
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you scared or something?" Bulma asked cooly.  
  
  
"I'm afraid, that If you know about me, you'll leave. Everyone else in my life has." the lover said very low.  
  
  
"Don't worry, I promise I won't leave, no matter how bad you may think you are." Bulma promised.  
  
  
Bulma stepped closer to her Lover and kissed him on the lips. He flinched a little but once Bulma slipped her tounge into his mouth, he calmed down. He took her into his arms and caressed her skin. Bulma looked up into his shadowed face and sighed. Bulma really wanted to see his eyes, eyes that she could probably get lost in. Bulma continued to kiss her lover passionatly. Bulma slipped her hands from his back down to his bottom and squeezed gently. Her lover flinched again as if debating, should he or should he not? Her lover deepened the kiss, then Bulma pulled away. Her lover was startled.  
  
  
"I just want to be with you. Only you can make me happy."  
  
  
Bulma slipped the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and smile sweetly. Bulma heard her lover's gasp of surprise. She chuckled to herself quietly. Within his shadows, she saw his hand approaching her naked form, but it stopped.  
  
  
"Go ahead. Don't be shy. I assume you've done this before." Bulma said casually.  
  
  
Bulma took her lover's hand and brought it to her valley in between her breasts where her heart was located. Her lover exhaled quietly and brought his free hand around Bulma's waist and brought her close to him. He felt her hardened pebbles pierce his shirt. He was growing anxious. Bulma leaned into her Lover's ear and whispered "Take me now, Please". His grip on Bulma's waist tightened, bringing her closer to him. He lowered them to the ground and laid her awaiting form gently on a nearby hill.   
  
  
Her lover took no time and took Bulma's left breats in his mouth. She gasped in pleasure and happiness. She brought her lovers face to her's where she kissed him softly and tugged lightly at his shirt. She was having difficulty so her lover helped her out. Her lover took off his shirt and then his pants. Bulma gasped at the size of her lover, surley he was going to please her. Oh yes he was. He spread her legs slowly, and licked her earlobe. He then thrusted into her, Bulma cried out her passion t her imaginary world to hear.   
  
  
His thrusts turned from slow and soft to fast and hard, yet they were still filled with love and compassion. Suddenly a blinding light rose above the loving couple. Bulma shut her eyes tightly, in fear the light would blind her. When she felt the light darken she slowly opened her eyes to see if her lover was safe. Bulma gasped at shock. She could see her lovers face. Her lover still had his eyes closed. He didn't know what occured.  
  
  
"V- Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooh! That was gooood! Sorry the chap was kinda short. Wanna find out what happens in the next chapter, you know the drill, give me 5 - 10 reviews. Ja ne' 


	3. Love is a Weakness! Or is it?

Disclaimer: As much as this pains me to say.... i don't own DBZ, there are you happy? :(  
  
  
A/n: This is a story of Bulm and Vegeta having an unknown bond for each other.  
  
  
  
*...*=mean thoughts.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Love is a Weakness! Or is it?  
  
  
  
** Last Time **  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a blinding light rose above the loving couple. Bulma shut her eyes tightly, in fear the light would blind her. When she felt the light darken she slowly opened her eyes to see if her lover was safe. Bulma gasped at shock. She could see her lovers face. Her lover still had his eyes closed. He didn't know what occured.  
  
"V- Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
"W- Woman?" Vegeta stuttered.  
  
  
Vegeta pulled out of her immediately. Blinded with rage, he slapped Bulma hard. Bulma winced at the pain. Her eyes filled with tears, tears of dissapointment.  
  
  
"Vegeta, please, wait." Bulma pleaded.  
  
  
Vegeta grolwed and dissapeared in mid air. Bulma curled into a ball and cried. Her lover hurt her, in more ways than one. Vegeta hurt Bulma more emotionally than physically. Bulma tried to wakeup. After a little struggle she woke up. She gasped for air and clutched her heart. Tears continued to stream down her face.  
  
  
"Vegeta? Wha-?"  
  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta run out of his bedroom and stomp down the hallway.  
  
  
*Where is he going?*  
  
  
Bulma scooted out of the bed. She put a sweater on, she was still in a nightgown, and it was freezing outside. Bulma followed Vegeta's loud movements and found him on the living room balcony. His back was turned, he was silent, and he was pissed. Bulma tried to advance towards Vegeta but....  
  
  
"One more step Woman, And I'll blast you!" Vegeta warned.  
  
  
Bulma froze and held herself, just as she did in many of her dreams.  
  
  
"Why Vegeta? Why?"  
  
  
"Why what?"  
  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Bulma asked."  
  
  
Vegeta was silent.  
  
  
"Well atleast remind me that you love me." Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta stayed silent.  
  
  
"How can you stand there and not tell the truth?"  
  
  
Vegeta remained silent.  
  
  
"Huh? You're trying to tell me that none of the dreams meant nothing to you. That they were just garbage?"  
  
  
"Woman not only were they garbage but they were shit. I'd never think of you in such a groosome manner!" Vegeta roared in anger.  
  
  
Bulma fell to her knees and began choking back sobs.  
  
  
"I see. You're not Vegeta. The Vegeta I know wouldn't act like this!"  
  
  
"There is only one Vegeta, and that is I, standing before you. Bitch!"  
  
  
"Damn it Vegeta! Damn you, *choke back sob* you're pride, *choke back sob* you're selfishness."  
  
  
Vegeta stayed silent. He was actually curious as to what Bulma had to say.  
  
  
"How could you be so cold? I love you, and I know you love me, but I'll be damned if you'll act like some child!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Now listen here woman-!"  
  
  
"No, You listen. I understand what you said to me in our dreams. How you'd never be able to say you love me, but you still DID love me. *choke back sob* And for you to tell me that you feel nothing for me *choke back sob* well that's real bull shit!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Vegeta winced, he knew in the back of his mind that he loved her. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
  
"Come on. Say you don't love me!"  
  
  
"I don't love you!" Vegeta said staring at the darkness of the night.  
  
  
"No Vegeta, TO MY FACE! Look me in the eye and say it! SAY IT!"  
  
  
Vegeta turned quickly and looked Bulma in the eyes.  
  
  
"I......don't....."  
  
  
Bulma looked up at him. Her lover and sweet Prince. Lost. Lost in himself. Trying to find words that she knew he had never said in his life.  
  
  
"Fuck it!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Vegeta left and pushed Bulma aside. Vegeta left and went to the Gravity Room. Bulma curled into another ball and cried into the cement of the balcony.   
  
  
"He doesn't love me...."  
  
  
Morning had come within hours. Bulma winced at the pain in her back from sleeping in a wild position. For once, she hadn't dreamt of the Prince. She was still in the place they would meet. All she did was cry. She walked to the kitchen to fix her some coffee. She was sitting at the table when HE came in.  
  
  
"Woman?"  
  
  
Bulma stayed quiet.  
  
  
"Woman I'm hungry, fix me my food!"  
  
  
"Fix it yourself you heartless bastard!" Bulma spat with disgust.  
  
  
Bulma ran up the stairs and entered her room. She fell onto her bed and continued to cry. Vegeta followed behind. He entered her room and saw her form, spralwed out on the bed, with tears raking her body.  
  
  
"Woman!"  
  
  
Bulma ignored him and continued to cry in her pillow.  
  
  
"Woman, get up!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"Vegeta, just leave me alone!"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. He realized that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. He sat on the edge of her bed. He still wasn't satisfied. he'd let his guard down only for a short while. He sat beside her and held her in his arms. Vegeta spoke softly to her as if in a caring tone.  
  
  
"Woman, we are bonded."  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"We are as one by mind and soul."  
  
  
"Can it go away?" Bulma aksed quietly.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Oh. Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"How come you're afraid to love me?"  
  
  
"Who said I was afraid?"  
  
  
"Well you're being stubborn. You're refusing to believe that you love me."  
  
  
"I can never love you. Love will weaken me, and I can't afford some silly earth emotion to interfere in my plans of reaching super saiya-jin!" Vegeta made clear.  
  
  
"But Vegeta, Love won't weaken you, it can strengthen you aswell. It depends on how you look at it."  
  
  
"Absurd!"  
  
  
"No! Look at Goku, his world revolves around love and he... he... he's super saiya-jin and he's stronger than you." Bulma said quietly.  
  
  
Vegeta was silent. Bulma hugged him tighter. Vegeta backed away but Bulma kept Vegeta right where she wanted him.  
  
  
"Vegeta, love me, please." Bulma pleaded.  
  
  
The way Bulma said it was so needful, loving, wantful. Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that. Should there be more? Review and tell me. Ja ne' 


	4. A Big Mistake, I was about to make!

Disclaimer: As much as this pains me to say.... i don't own DBZ, there are you happy? :(  
  
  
A/n: This is a story of Bulm and Vegeta having an unknown bond for each other.  
  
  
  
*...*=mean thoughts.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
A Big Mistake, I was about to make!  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta gently kissed Bulma on her forhead and began to feel whole.  
  
  
"Vegeta, please make love to me....for real this time." Bulma whispered her request.  
  
Vegeta gave a non Vegeta smile and leaned Bulma against the pillows. Vegeta carressed Bulma's soft angelic curves through her thin nightgown. Bulma arched her back in response. Vegeta inhaled Bulma's many scents combined to make a craving scent. Her desire, her body, and her trust inticed him. Vegeta slipped the straps off of Bulma's body slowly.   
  
  
The top of it dragged across Bulma's nipples, leaving her wanting and aching Vegeta's touch. Vegeta complied and began to pluck the rose buds back and forth. Bulma tried to contain her moans, but they escaped her lips. Vegeta took the rest of her nightgown off with his teeth. Along the way, Vegeta inhaled Bulma's arousal. He would truly enjoy the night's events. Vegeta pulled Bulma's panties down with his teeth and softly blew on her baby blue hairs.  
  
  
"Please Vegeta...Now."  
  
  
Vegeta wasn't going to start the fun just yet. He had territory to cover and explore. His hands reached up and clawed at Bulma's breasts savegly. Just enough pressure to intice her and not to hurt her. Bulma gripped Vegeta's shoulders tightly. Her knuckles grew white and she gritted her teeth, trying not to moan so early. Vegeta chuckled at Bulma's poor attempts to control herself. He spread her legs slowly.   
  
  
Vegeta kissed and licked the side of Bulma's knee. He dragged his tounge up the inside of her thigh. Bulma inhaled air deeply once she felt Vegeta's tounge inside of her. Vegeta lapped at Bulma's dew like a kitten to it's milk. He began with slow aganizing strokes, then he increased the tempo. Bulma's scream rang through out her room. Vegeta stopped his ministrations once he could tell Bulma was numb. He rose from Bulma's junction and stared into her eyes.  
  
  
"Take me now, please Vegeta." Bulma pleaded huskily.  
  
  
The way she said it was also wantfull and lovinly. Vegeta slipped his pants off and dove into Bulma's warm depths. Bulma pulled Vegeta close to her and muffled her screams of pleasure with his soulder. Vegeta thrusted harder and harder into Bulma. Enjoying the comfort of Bulma surrounding him he released a few moans of his own.  
  
  
* So this is what making love is like? There is a difference! * Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta continued to make love all through the night.  
  
  
  
Morning............  
  
  
  
Vegeta laid in bed with Bulma sleeping in his arms. He pondered to himself what his next move would be. What his future would be. What would he and Bulma become. He had been up for some time now trying to figure out the question. He soon gave up and basked in the feeling of being near his mate. Then that infernal radio came on.  
  
  
Radio: ( Warning: This is REALLY CORNY!) Well Hodey DO! It is a wonderful morning. Wake up you sleepy heads and listen to the music. Did you have great dreams last night? I sure did. I won't go into any details. But anyway here is a song of love..........  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I've told myself time and time again  
that I'm not in love with you  
And then  
it came to me  
one night in a dream  
you mean more to me than I wanted to see  
there is nothing I can do  
to stop it  
even though you're with somebody else (Yamcha...Ewww!)  
  
  
if I didn't really care, why were you there?  
the color of you eyes, the scent of your hair  
i know dreams aren't reality  
but you're so real  
so real to me  
  
  
it took a dream to tell me that I love you lady  
I couldn't see that you were always there for me  
Remembering the time we shared together  
came clear to me one night  
in love  
  
  
Tossed and turned and broke a sweat  
covered with tears my pillow's wet  
i'm drowning  
in a river of my hopelessness  
and only you can save me now  
i've got to find someway, somehow  
to let you know   
how i feel inside  
cause it's so obvious and hard to hide  
  
  
if I didn't really care, why were you there?  
the color of you eyes, the scent of your hair  
now i know dreams ain't reality  
but it's so real  
so real to me  
  
  
it took a dream to tell you that I love you lady  
I couldn't see that you were always there for me  
Remembering the time we shared together  
it came clear to me one night  
  
  
and it came clear to me one night  
i am in love  
and what can i do  
and what can i say  
to let you know that i feel the same  
please don't walk away  
cause i know i can't be wrong  
  
  
and my dreams they can't be wrong  
  
  
it took a dream   
to tell me that i love you baby  
cause i could not see that you were always there for me  
remembering all of the times we spent together  
  
  
came clear to me one night  
  
  
it came clear to me one night  
it took a dream   
to tell me that i love you baby  
cause i could not see that you were always there for me  
remembering all of the times we spent together  
  
  
came clear to me one night  
i fell in love  
  
  
  
  
As the song died down, Vegeta's grip on Bulma tightened protectively.  
  
  
*Foolish human's! They have songs for every godly emotion!* Vegeta thought in a amused tone.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to chuckle to himself as Bulma stirred in his arms.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"How a song can summarize what seemed like a lifetime."  
  
  
Bulma was to tired to question Vegeta so she snuggled into his chest and continued to sleep. Feeling tired himself, Vegeta fell asleep after Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that. It's finnaly done!....well in my opinion. Please review if you think otherwise.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
